COMING OF AGE
by kevin467
Summary: Derek and Casey go away for a week's vacation with Emily and Sam. There parents accept the relationship with rules


Life with Derek

The coming of Age

Ch 1

Sam had been offered a free week's stay at his uncle's new hotel in Lake George, NY.

He could bring three friends with him. It would be Emily his girlfriend, Derek and his sister Casey.

The hotel was on the lake with a private beach. It had rooms self-efficiency or with Maid service available.

He had promised his uncle there would be no mixed couple in the rooms

Sam knew that might last a few hours only. Sam asked Derek "if Casey was coming along."

This was the first she knew about it. When she approached Derek about it he told her

"I figured you would be away at that camp you worked at last year."

She told Derek "well I'm going" She called Emily and told her.

Casey had enough money saved from babysitting all school year.

It would be the second week of July that's if Derek didn' t have to go to summer school.

George and Nora where debating over where or not this was a good idea.

They had noticed a change in Derek and Casey behavior recently. They had not been fighting as much lately.

Casey had finally gotten thru to Derek about studying and getting better grades.

It happened one night when Casey had gone to Derek's hockey game.

She was sitting in the section with family and friends of the hockey team.

A family member of a teammate of Derek's approached Casey.

It was his grandmother who told her that Derek and her made a good-looking couple.

The grandmother thought she was Derek's girlfriend, When Casey told her who she was the Grandmother told her "you still make a good looking couple".

When Derek saw her after the game by the car he asked, "what she was doing there"

Casey told him "I need a change of pace tonight".

When she got in the car she told Derek "put on the heat I'm freezing"

They sat warming up the car and Casey told him "he played good tonight".

He took her out to get something to eat.

When they left the restaurant it had gotten colder out.

They got to the car and it was warming up slowly Casey asked Derek "please hold me I'm so cold".

Derek had wrapped his arm around Casey who was not properly dressed for the weather.

Casey looks at Derek to thank him and was greeted with a kiss. The kiss lasted a few minutes.

They were silent on the ride home. Derek pulled into the driveway and Casey was out of the car before it stopped.

She ran into her room and lied on the bed crying softly.

Casey was upset with herself Derek had been in her dreams recently.

The dreams had left her turned on and tonight was the start of reality.

How much she wanted reality to happen but knew it was a long shot to work.

Casey has started to change for bed when Derek came into the room

When Derek saw Casey topless standing by her bed neither of them said anything

Derek and Casey had locked eyes on each other for a minute He broke it and looked at her perfect breasts and walked out without saying a word.

Casey finished changing her clothes and waited a few minutes before knocking on Derek's door.

He yelled "its open" Casey walked in and asked," What did u want when you came into my room".

Derek told her "the English homework" as they locked eyes again. She told him "I will help you with it just not hand it over".

He knew the work Derek was lazy. She made a deal with him. Derek would improve his grades and he would get to see her topless again and maybe more.

During the last quarter he pulled a "b" average in all his subjects. He passed all his finals. His teachers all told him the same thing "it is about time we know you capable of doing it".

The family was shocked in Derek's change of work ethic.

Lizzie watched her sister and Derek study one night and saw why he got smart.

She would ask him a question and for every correct answer she would undo a button on her blouse. If she had a tee shirt on he would get a kiss.

The trip to Lake George was about 6 hours long but with 4 drivers it made it easy.

They put the bags in the rooms and walked to the village.

Emily found a great place to eat dinner that night.

The next day at breakfast they decided on the beach to get a tan.

The boys decided that the girls needed to be dunked.

Emily was carried into the lake by Derek and Sam and dropped.

Derek carried Casey into the water she screamed like a 5yr old before being dropped into the water.

The 4 of them horsed around in the water for a while. Casey and Emily accidentally felt each other up.

They lied on the beach and got sun and talked.

They let the boys choose dinner and went to a local pub.

The place had great atmosphere, food and music.

When they walked around the village Derek and Casey held hands like a real couple.

Sam stopped in a store and brought condoms and gave a pack to Derek.

That night Sam and Emily made the windows rattle.

Casey was sort of jealous when she saw Emily the next morning.

CH 2

When breakfast ended the girls told the boys "we are going shopping in the outlet stores" a few miles away

The boys took the car to a local college that has shown interest in both boys.

Casey and Emily were in heaven shopping the outlets stores.

The weather had changed while they were in the stores.

There was a severe thunderstorm warning in the area.

Emily found out the trolley they had taken down was not running due to the impending storm.

The girls decided to try and walk the 3 miles to the hotel.

They made it about a ½ mile when the storm hit hard.

They tried to find shelter ahead of them.

They saw a sign for a motel about ½ mile ahead and started to run.

There was a lighting strike that hit about 50 feet from them and they both screamed.

They reached the motel about 10 minutes later.

The place had small cabins and the office was locked up.

Emily checked one by the woods and the door opened.

The sneaked in and dropped the bags on the floor and hugged

The girls were still shaken from the lighting strike.

Whatever the brought at the outlets mall was as soaked as they were.

The girls stripped off the wet clothing and took hot showers.

They climbed into bed to stay warm when another lighting strike hit about 10 feet from the cabin.

Casey screamed and Emily tried to comfort her. Casey finally calmed down

And looked at Emily thanking her.

They were still holding each other when the kiss happened.

When they separated a little more then an hour later Casey said" That was"

Emily said "fucking incredible".

They both had unbelievable strong organisms. Casey said to Emily" I'm never knew"

Emily told her "I'm not a lesbian" "but I'm glad it was with you".

The boys were actually concerned which surprised the girls when they got back to the hotel.

That night during dinner the girls locked eyes a few times.

Emily finally mouthed "bathroom" to Casey.

They went into the stale together and kissed for a few minutes.

Sam led the way to the village that night. The boys went to the arcade the girls took a walk and talked.

They decided it was a great memory and had no regrets but they didn't want to lose the friendship over a failed relationship.

Emily told Casey "I know that you are in love with Derek"

Casey gave Emily a look like she was crazy making that statement.

That night another storm struck and Casey became hysterical again.

The storm woke up Derek he saw Casey crying and screaming and went to her.

She was glad to see Derek and wrapped herself around him.

Casey buried her face into Derek's chest and neck.

He held her and rubbed her back they stayed like that for the next 20 minutes.

Casey moved her head back to the pillow.

They looked at each other for a few minutes.

Derek leaned in and kiss Casey softly it took seconds before it heated up

Casey opened her mouth and willing accepted his tongue.

The kiss broke off after 20 minutes.

Derek had kissed Casey a few times over the last 2 months always-quick ones.

This was the best one yet. He kissed her nose, mouth and started on her neck.

He reached down and pulled her t-shirt off and tongued her nipples.

He lathered one breast while playing with the nipple of the other one.

Casey was moaning as he worked her breasts.

He reached down and slid his hand into her panties.

She lifted her hips as he removed her wet panties.

They kissed deeply as he work his finger into her sopping pussy.

Derek worked 2 fingers into her pussy and worked her clit with his thumb.

Casey moaned his name as her organism struck.

Derek broke off the kiss as he kissed his way down her body.

Casey spread her legs and Derek liked the bald look.

She moaned, "yes Derek" as he ate her out.

It took about 30 seconds for her to hold his head tightly.

Derek brought her off again about 8 minutes later.

They rested for a few minutes and Derek got the condoms out.

Casey looked at Derek deeply and asked him "please be gentle"

They kissed deeply as Derek slowly worked his way into her.

Derek could not believe how well he fit in her.

She wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply.

They got into a great rhythm matched strokes for about 15 minutes

The organism they had together was incredible.

Casey saw fireworks and Derek saw Cheerleaders yelling his name

They lay holding each other kissing softly and pledging their love for each other.

When they awoke later that morning they showered together. Casey told

Derek "I wanted you to be my first."

That morning Emily and Sam were shocked to see Derek making out with

Casey.

At breakfast the girls went to the bathroom and Emily told her "you look radiant"

Derek told Sam "I'm in love with Casey" Sam told him "you are finally able to admit it"

Sam told Derek " you have been in love with her for a while you just could not say it".

Casey told Emily "he was so gentle with me it was so unlike him".

Emily ask Casey "Can you admit you love him now"

Casey told her "Yes I can"

Derek brought tickets for a romantic dinner cruise for them. Sam took Emily

To the rodeo that night.

Sam and Emily got a buzz on from drinking beer that night. The next morning she regretted drinking the beer.

They had screwed twice and she lost her anal virginity.

When Casey awoke she untangled herself from Derek and walked to the bathroom.

She looked at the wet clothing in the tub and remembered the love making on the beach

After breakfast she went to the Laundromat and washed clothes and talked with Emily

They drove back to Canada with great vacation memories. Casey and Derek did not fight once during the trip.

A month after school started for there senior year Emily broke up with Sam.

A few days later at lunch Emily collapsed in pain.

They took her to the nurse's office.

Emily was in pain and could feel her panties were soaked.

She knew it was not her period.

When the nurse looked she saw the blood with clots

She looked Emily with a eye lock and asked "is there a chance."

Emily who was crying should her head yes.

The nurse told her "well your not anymore".

They called her parents house and her mom came.

Emily's mom went with her to the hospital via ambulance

She held Emily's hand in the ER before the doctor came

When the exam was finished her mother asked, "if her daughter was okay."

The doctor told her mother" your daughter was 2 months pregnant".

She was shocked and told him "she is birth control how is it possible."

The doctor told her "the pill is not 100 the odds are high against it happening".

He told her mom "we will keep her overnight and give her a transfusion".

That night Casey visited Emily and her mom gave them privacy.

Casey held Emily's hand she told her" I'm fine" with tears rolling down her face.

Casey asked her "how did your mom take it."

Emily told her "okay the doctor told her it can happen the odds are high against it."

Casey asked Emily "did you know you were" Emily told her "yes I found out 2 days ago"

Emily returned to school a week later. There was snickering and stares.

The end of the day Sam approached her he was nervous.

He looked at his feet as he said hello. Emily told him "the answer is yes it was yours".

Sam looked her in the eye and told her" I'm sorry".

Emily walked home crying softly. When she got home she called Casey.

Casey held her as she cried. She told Casey "I'm just a easy lay for guys".

Casey told her "you do not need to be like that with all guys".

Emily asked her "you mean I should sleep with you again".

Casey blushed and told her "that was not planned it just happened and you know that".

Emily smiled and said, "yes I know and it was wonderful afternoon."

They look at each and kissed for a few minutes.

Casey told her "keep condoms with you if does not have one"

"Derek hates them but he wears it for me"

Emily gave a surprised look.

"Once a week since the trip"

CH 3

A few nights later Derek came home around 1 a.m. from a friend's party.

He took a swig of orange juice from the carton and put it back in the refrigerator

He quickly went up the steps to his bedroom. He changed quickly and then took a package from his drawer and went to Casey's room.

As he turned the doorknob he made sure not to scare her with the noise.

Derek entered into the room and closed the door softly.

He slowly lowered himself into the other side of her bed.

Casey rolled over onto her back and turned her head to see Derek.

They looked at each other for a minute before he gave her a quick kiss.

She returned the kiss and rolled over to get closer to him.

Casey kissed Derek and told him "I'm not like Emily I'm not a guarantee".

Derek told her "I don't come here always for that"

She told him "we will see were this ends up".

Derek then kissed her deeply and then it settled into a hot make out session.

Casey and Derek were in the missionary position and her legs wrapped around

Tightly dry humping hard.

Nora awoke with a gut feeling she needs to check out. She quickly got out of bed

Put on a robe and went upstairs.

She took her time climbing the steps as to not make them squeak.

When she reached the top she checked on the kids.

They were all asleep the younger ones.

She reached Derek's room and it was empty. Nora was not surprised at this

It had been coming for a while she suspected.

When she reached Casey's door she listened first.

What she heard was unmistakable. The moans were getting louder and then

Casey reached her organism.

Nora's mind was racing a 100 mph. Does she just enter and catch them or does she wait till he leaves and catch him.

She had noticed since the summer they had gotten close. Casey had come down one morning with the glow. Derek was very relaxed that morning.

Nora mind told her " you need to know for sure".

As she entered the room there was Casey asleep on Derek's bare chest.

She backed out of the room quietly. Nora went down the hall and stayed in the shadows

A few minutes later Derek came out of her room and went to the bathroom.

She watched him leave and go to his room.

Nora would have to talk with Casey in the morning after breakfast.

That morning at breakfast Nora noticed Casey was quiet and Derek was a no-show

George took the kids out after breakfast and gave Nora plenty of time.

Nora told Casey" she wanted to talk with her"

Casey had heard the door last night and knew what this was talk was about.

Nora approached the subject carefully she knew her daughter.

Casey looked at her mother and asked her "you want to know if I'm sleeping with Derek".

Casey told her "yes I started recently started to sleep with him".

Nora was stunned by her admission. She stumbled with her words

Nora asked her "How did this happen and why".

They stared at each other for a few minutes not talking.

Casey told her mother "the day you got married and I danced with Derek

There was this spark between us". "I think that he teases me and tortures

Me to build up the sexual tension"." We have deep feelings for each other

That came out one night while on vacation." "You know how I am with thunderstorms

One night we had one about 2:00 a.m. well he held me and comforted me until the storm went away". I thanked him and he kissed me and we ended up making love that night.

Casey looked at her mother and said, "Yes he took my virginity with protection".

Nora told her "your coming of age where you need to make your own decisions"

"You are a good girl with a smart head on your shoulders." "Just remember to always use protection and do you want to go on birth control".

They went to the doctors a few days later and got Casey started on birth control pills.

Nora told Casey "I will keep this between us George might freak if he finds out"

CH 3

The night before they took their college boards. She gave Derek a blowjob and fantastic roll in the sack. They reach organism together again which they had done on vacation.

When Derek finished the test he was glad that Casey has helped him with his studies.

He took the girls home after the test and collapsed in his room.

A few weeks later the colleges started sending out the admissions letters.

Casey had applied to colleges in Canada and the United States. Derek was hoping for a hockey scholarship. Emily had applied in both like Casey.

Emily had gotten her acceptance letter to University of Toronto. She called Casey and told her.

Casey had a letter also from the University of Toronto she was accepted also.

The next week Casey got acceptance letters and scholarships to two universities in the United States. Harvard and Notre Dame

Derek got a full scholarship to 2 different schools also. He was accepted at Toronto and Boston College.

Nora and George were ecstatic about the scholarships. They were also wondering if they would go to the United States together.

Casey and Derek relationship had gotten very close. They slept in each other's room on weekends.

George came to Derek's room very upset and found it empty. He heard the shower running and yelled to him to meet in downstairs in 10 minutes.

They both came downstairs together and she went to the kitchen. George questioned

Derek about where he went last night with the car.

He took him outside to show him the damage he found on the car.

Casey went to the Mall with Emily in her car. She gave Derek a blown kiss that George saw

Emily told Casey she was going to stay in Canada to go to school and questioned Casey

Where she was going to college.

George looked at Derek and asked him how long this has been going on.

George met with Nora and they talked about Derek and Casey.

They both agreed it was something that was making them happy.

That night that brought Derek and Casey down to their bedroom and talked with them.

George told them "you will meet on weekends and not have public displays".

Derek and Casey looked at each other and smiled quickly.

Nora told Derek "you will always use a condom with Casey".

George and Nora looked at the kids for a reaction.

Derek told both parents "I didn't plan this to happen I am not sorry I fell in love with Casey.

Casey ran and hugged her mother tightly. Nora whispered to her "You know blowjobs work wonders on guys".


End file.
